just the begining
by SAIYAN KID 5
Summary: am not good at summaries, so just read it nad find out


  
TiSH'oNeN  
By:saiyankid5  
  
I remember the day of my fathers death, like it was yesterday.   
I was like seven years old, and my sister was five. She really didn't know much about the war that had been going on for years now. I later found out from my mom that they called it the tish'onen war, I really don't know what the heck it stands for but I knew one thing, my father was in it. the war was between my people the sinU'S and the lolaa's. The lolaa's have been trying to take over my planet sintu. But my father and the other warriors of sintu stop their invasion. The battle was a blood shed, and blood wasn't the only thing that was being shed. Tears also fell from my mother's eyes. She was afraid that we would loose him, my father, but I had hope in him for he was the greatest fighter I have ever seen. Before the war, me and my father would train up on the sinka mountains. We would train everyday as he hoped for me to be as good as him, or maybe even surpass him. it was later revealed to me that my father had died from saving one of his allies. He had sacrificed his life for the sake of another. The lulaa's had later taken over the planet sintu............................................  
  
now its four years later, and am 11 now. I have skilled up a lot since the tish'onen war. Me and my family were moving to the planet biez, the cause of are planets invasion. The lolaa clan had been searching for any survivors from the war, but to their dismay they hadn't found any. Since my family and I are sinU's by blood we're in big trouble,   
But Ever since we had immigrated from our home planet, our skin had changed from its normal color. Now its more peach like then that old brown skin we had. My mom said that's good, this way the lolaa's wont find us. I've been sleeping through the ride to biez, but I was awoken by my sister's cries.   
  
"KEYO! We're here, we're here, wake up keyo!!" she yelled.  
  
That's my sis. The jolly olly girl, she was like that since she was little. Nothing really didn't worry her, even when the war had been going on.  
I finally wake up, knowing that it's useless trying to rest through her cries. I stretched, then whipped my eyes as I looked at the big city. at the looks of it, biez seemed like a city of business. The inhabitance were a mix of species. It seemed I might not make any friends with any of these races, am not saying am races, but all my life I had friends that were sinU's. Never have I encountered other races but mine, but there's a first for everything. the space plane had landed in a place that looked like a airport. We walked out the plane while carrying our bags.  
  
"so mother, where are we gonna live?" I asked as my sister hoody started to sing a song from our home planet.   
"to tell you the truth son, I really don't know" my mother said.  
Just then a man walked up to us. He looked vary familiar. Its probably his face, it reminded me of father. He started to talk to my mother, I didn't really hear anything cause they were talking low. My mother smiled and shock the guys hand, she joyfully faced me and told me that we were given a home to stay in. I was so happy that we found one, but why did the guy give us the home so easily.  
  
Later that day we had settled down in our new house, it wasn't too shabby. It had some comfort to it. my room was nice. It had a window that had a view of my new neighborhood. I fixed up my room as I unpacked. It took me like hours before I was comfortable with my position. Later my sister came screaming in.  
  
"what's wrong sis!!" I asked  
  
she panted as she finished her screams. "I-I cant find tyger!!" she uttered sadly.   
"calm down hoody, he's down stairs in the living room" I exclaimed.  
She thanked me just before running out my room. I wonder why she even bothered to bring that tiger along. Soon he'll grow larger then we can handle.   
The day went fast, just as I knew it, it was morning. My mom said I would start school today. I realized that it wouldn't be a day to look forward to. I dressed up and packed my fighting gloves, the ones where the tips are cut off. then I walked down the stairs. My mother and sister were there waiting.  
  
I kissed my mom goodbye, my sister did the same and also hugged tyger goodbye, as we walked out the door.  
  
"remember keyo, don't use any of your fighting powers. Cause if you do, the lulaa clan will sense your power, and I wont want that to happen, okay" my mom warned.  
  
I agreed and walked to the bus stop. My sister and I waited for the bus to arrive but it was a long wait. Just then a two girls walked over, one was taller then the other. Its seemed that they're sisters.   
I didn't really tried to talk to the two girls, but my sister had different plans.   
  
"hi, my names hoody, what's your?!" hoody said with joy.  
The girl that was hoody's size replied.   
"hi, am skirt, are you new around here?" skirt asked. The older girl just watched as her sister and mine started a kiddy conversation.  
Before we knew it the bus arrived. We stepped in the bus. I sat in a seat as my sis sat right next to me, The other girls sat in a seat in front of us. Soon skirt and hoody were talking, they laughed as they traded jokes. I just sighed as the school came to view.   
We walked out the bus. I stopped and took out my gloves and put them in my pocket.   
  
"oww, mom said you weren't suppose to fight" hoody cried.  
"duh you think I don't know that sis. Am just keeping it in my pocket just in case I get bullied" I replied. We walked deeper down the path of our new school. I read the name of the school, (north starchin school). when we were inside we were given a schedule of our day from the principal. I waved goodbye to my sis as we headed different ways.  
  
"okay class, we have a new student!" a teacher said as he introduced me  
"hi, my name is keyo!" I said, the teacher showed me my seat. I Was sat next to that same girl from the bus stop.  
I tired to be nice by introducing myself, but it didn't really work.   
  
The class bored me fast, I really didn't listen to one thing the teacher was saying, I grew sleepy after ever lecture. Then the teacher asked me a question   
"keyo, do you mind telling the class the answer to number 21?" the teacher asked  
"um....it is" I said stuttering trying to find the question. Just then the girl next to me whispered the answer.  
  
"it's 1,943" she whispered. I took her word for it since I didn't have one for my own.   
"it is 1,943!" I said. I was relieved that it was the correct answer. I thanked her. Finally she spoke to me  
  
"no prob, the names nakuru, if you wanna know?' she said. She faced her text book once again, I peeked a look at her, she also did the same, I smiled a nice smile, she blushed a little and also smiled. I think this new home of mine might not be so bad after all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
